The Many Wonders and Whys
by Ashley7
Summary: Well this is my first ever Fan Fic ! I really hope you enjoy it ! It's mainly a Neddy fic ...but each character plays an good role ! N/V FIC
1. Curoiusity always gets the man .... Soon...

THE MANY WONDERS AND WHYS 

  


  


Hello All !

  


This is my first attempt on writing Fan fic so be nice please !!!! Now sit back grab a bag of Popcorn ...and enjoy the story !

  


The Many Wonders and Whys 

Date started: July 1st 2001

Mood: Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Rated: PG (some swears and little things like that ! Lol )

  


CHAPTER 1

  


Curiosity always gets the guy, 

One way or an other !

  


As the sun slowly arose from it's night time slumber .... It touched the dew that had settled on the grass and tree.... The sun can awaken many things ... Like the Flowers, The animals and insects on this great ... Beautiful and dangerous Lost World.

But at the moment it had awakened the occupants of a five-some who were not very happy that the sun had decided to awaken .............

  


"It's not my turn to do breakfast Roxton !!!! Yelled an very angry Marguerite...

  


Roxton chuckled ..... He had awoken Marguerite , which was as intelligent as poking a sleeping Raptor in the eye.

  


"Oh Marguerite , Lets not start this again ! I told you last night that it was your turn to make Breakfast and mine to get the water. "

  


Having nothing to say to this comment, Marguerite walked to the kitchen and started making a big racket while starting to prepare the morning meal.....

  


Roxton smiled to himself as he looked over at Marguerite ..... She looks great even at the start of the day.. He mused . Then went down the elevator to go and fetch the water....

  


In a few minutes time Veronica ....not being able to sleep with the racket Marguerite was making in the Kitchen , got up and dressed herself and walked out into the Kitchen ........

  


"Early shift huh..." Veronica said , hardly able to keep in the laughter of seeing Marguerite throw fruit onto the plates and putting some Raptor meat on the skillet.

  


"Hmmm ..." Marguerite grunted in reply 

  


Then she said,

  


"Were is Malone ? If he's awake tell him to get his lazy self out of bed and get me some more fire wood ! "

"Yes mother..." Veronica said under her breath as she went to wake Malone.

  


As she went on her way ..... she mused on what she had been dreaming about before she had been awoke by Marguerite's racket in the kitchen. She couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about but she remembered that Ned had been in it. He really was something...... He always was there ...... He was so .............

  


Stop ! She told herself silently , she couldn't get like this today...... Today was the anniversary of when her parents disappeared. She wouldn't get started with that today. She was going to read some of her parents books .... Maybe take a walk. She had never told any of the others when her parents left exactly .... so they wouldn't pity her, She couldn't stand it if they did.

  


Then quite suddenly she found herself at Ned's room. She saw him fast asleep in his bed .... So handsome .......It's a wonder that Marguerite's banging around hadn't woke him up. She crept up to the bed ....

  


"Ned ! Ned !! Awake up ! " Veronica said loudly 

  


Ned just about shot out of bed .... he eyes all glassy

  


Veronica laughed at Ned's sudden alertness.... she wondered why his eye looked like that .... probably just the sleep she told herself.

  


"I hate it when you do that Veronica ! " He said angrily ...

  


"I know ! " She said .....

"Marguerite wants you to go gather some fire wood for breakfast " She said rather happily that she had annoyed him.

  


"Okay , Okay ......I go get it , just give me a minute " groaned Ned as Veronica walked out of his room.

  


He tried to remember the dream he had been having , It had been really good. Veronica had been beckoning to him from behind a tree ..... Laughing and Smiling .... He followed her ... She lead him into i clear in the jungle ...He had had an glimpses of an stone alter ......some natives dressed in some sort of skin ...All bowing it him and chanting ......And Veronica .....smiled and laughed and then reached for him..... Then suddenly ..... It was then that Veronica and woken him.

  


As he pulled on his shirt, out of no were a sharp stabbing pain pierced his head like an knife, Malone grabbed his head in pain..... Then as soon as soon it had come it disappear only leaving a low throbbing pain that quickly vanished after of couple of seconds.

  


Just after he had gotten on his clothes and was buttoning up his shirt, musing on what could have made his head hurt so much and then leave so quickly......

  


"Ned .... you better hurry Marguerite looks ready to blow fire ! "

  


Veronica said , calling from Challengers laboratory....

  


"Yeah ! I am going am going "

  


Ned replied and hurried out of his room...

  


As he headed towards the elevator he met Challenger ......He was examining one of the rare plants that he and Summerlee had collected before his death.

  


"Oh hello Malone .... Sleep well ? " Challenger inquired

  


"Yeah until Veronica woke me up because Marguerite wants some more dam firewood...."

  


Ned said some what annoyed at this morning happenings........ And then started up on the stairs.....

  


"Malone ....... Are you feeling well " As Challenger followed him up the stairs and stopped him on the landing right before the elevator...

  


"Yes..... I am feeling perfectly fine...." Ned lied ..... He was starting to feel worse and worse .... Now not only was his head pounding ... He was aching all over and feeling quite dizzy and Hot .

  


Challenger looked at Ned carefully .... He knew that Malone was lying .... He had been with this group for over 2 years .. . He could definitely tell if one of them were lying or not .... Even if Ned hadn't said anything he could tell that Ned was sick .... He was pale and holding tightly to the gun rack as if holding it for support from falling.

  


"Ned ... " Challenger said softly .... " I think you had better come back to bed , I'll ..... "

  


" No ! " Said Ned.... He was disoriented and confused..

  


"I have to ........ go...... get .... tttthhhhhe wood "

  


Ned now couldn't think strait he knew that Veronica had told him to get the wood .... But Challenger told him that he didn't have to ..... Oh ! his head .... he could see ... Challengers face floated in and out of view ..... His stomach churned and throbbed .... He felt hot ....Then he was so cold ..... Then hot again .

  


Marguerite and Roxton who were in a heated argument because Roxton had spilled water on her pants as he has brought in the water , came over to Challenger and Malone who was still trying to get down to the elevator. 

  


" What wrong with him ? " Asked Marguerite who still had a water stain on the butt of her pants.

  


" I don't know .... He seems to be disoriented and confused " 

  


Challenger felt his head ... And quickly removed it from Ned forehead ...

  


" Oh by God ! He has a very high fever , we must get him to bed immediately ! See his eye are all glassy ..... Marguerite please get Veronica ! She down in the Laboratory and make some of that lavender tea ! Quickly ! "

  


Marguerite hurried off down stairs to get Veronica .

  


Then to Roxton he said ,

  


"I'll need you to help me get him down stairs ! He seems to be set on getting out ! "

  


But as sick as Ned had become it took around ten minutes till they could get him down stairs and to his room...

  


" Quickly ! Put him down on the bed , and hold him there. We need to get that tea down him so he'll sleep ! "

  


Challenger said to Roxton .

  


" Dammit Malone , Why can't you stay still ..... he sick but yet he wants to go out .... great "

  


Said Roxton who was having quite a time trying to keep Malone on the bed.

  


Malone .... couldn't understand it ... he must go out to ..... He even in his haze he knew that the wood wasn't important ... he must get to the place ... he need to .... The others didn't understand he needed to go ... they were calling him ..... he had to go there .......

  


Just them Veronica and Marguerite rushed in with the tea......

"Oh my god ! "

  


Veronica cried , looking in horror at Malones pale face and glassy eyes and the sweat pouring off him as he tried in vain to get away ....

  


"Challenger , what happening to him ? "

  


Marguerite asked worriedly ....

  


" I have no idea .... It looks like a very bad jungle flu ... but he should be very weak ... but look at him he's even giving Roxton trouble ...."

  


Answered Challenger sounding equally worried ...

  


"Just give him the damn tea ! I can't hold him for much longer ! "

  


Shouted Roxton ...

  


He was right ....Instead of Malone weaken he seemed to be gain more strength even through they cold all tell that he was deathly sick.

  


Marguerite handed Challenger the tea and with Veronica firmly holding his head so that he could lash him head away while they forced the medicine down him ....

  


Challengers quickly seized the moment when Ned's mouth opened wide and tip the drink down his throat. Ned coughed and spluttered but didn't spit it out ..... Although he still continued struggling .... though they could now see that his movement were now slowed and not as strong as before.... 

  


Soon Ned stopped struggling and fell into a deep sleep ......Although he now started to mutter things that they couldn't understand. And his condition was getting steadily worse and worse.

  


"I am such an idiot ! I saw that his eye looked glassy this morning ... But I thought that it was only from sleeping ...."

  


Veronica said worriedly ..

  


"You couldn't have known , Veronica .... it came up so fast we were all fooled , don't blame your self . "

  


Soothed Roxton.

  


"If this fever and sickness doesn't go down , there will be nothing more i could do for him , this is going out of my medical expertise."

  


Challenger said rather worriedly ,

  


"Oh ! This is an first ! The great George Challenger , is at his limit ! Wait wait say that again , I need to write it down ! Or else no one in London will believe it."

  


Countered Marguerite comically .....

  


" I'll go down to my laboratory and try to find something to help Malone ."

  


Challenger said as he headed out of Malones room and down to the Laboratory ..... he chose to ignore Marguerite's last comment.

  


"We'll need someone to say with him until I can find something to help Malone , Veronica do you want to stay with him ? "

  


Challenger asked ,

  


"Yes of course"

  


Veronica supplied immedialty....

  


"What can we do Challenger ? " Asked Roxton ...

  


"I need you and Marguerite to , Oh , remember those fruits tree's that the Zanga use to break fevers . I need as much as you can carry , Quickly . "

  


Challenger yelled from his Lab .

  


"Right on it " Yelled Roxton 

  


As he ran from the room .....

Marguerite looked sideways at Veronica as she walked quickly from the room , Veronica had already pulled the chair the Ned used for writing in his journal's and had it up beside Malones bed. Veronica was softly dabbing Malones pale and sweaty head murmuring to him words that Marguerite could only guess at. She quietly left the room and followed Roxton to the elevator .

  


Down by the river were the Zanga fruit trees grow ...Marguerite and Roxton were feverishly picking the volleyball sized water melons .

  


"Out of all the fruit that Malone needs why mammoth sized !!!! "

  


Complained Marguerite

  


" Ahhh... well we both need the exercise anyway."

  


Said Roxton patiently .....

  


"Are you you saying I am fat ?!? " 

  


She yelled hotly ...

  


Oh god , not this again groaned Roxton inwardly... Every time I try to start a conversation ... she finds some way to annoy him . But that's why you love her he thought to him self. I have always admired her for her Cunning , Vicious come backs , Beauty ........ Her eyes were the first thing he focused on when he first met her .... It seemed so long ago .....

  


"ROXTON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " yelled Marguerite impatiently

"Huh ... what ? Oh ummm ...yeah we should be getting back to the tree house ... Malone needs that fruit .. "

  


He said quickly and started off with this arms full the the tire sized fruits ....

  


Marguerite quickly fell in line behind him ... She wondered what he had been thinking ... She shouldn't have pushed him away like that ... Mentally she meant ....I can be so dumb so times .... well it was his fault .. I mean did call me fat !!! But i know he didn't mean it ... Oh ! Roxton was sooo annoying at times !!!!

  


Mean while , back at the tree house Malone was getting steadily worse . His fever kept getting higher and higher ... and every remedy that Challenger tried just didn't have any effect upon him .

  


Veronica stayed by Neds side putting cool cloths on his fevered head ... As she was doing so she noticed the tiny cut on the neck , just below the ear .... She remembered that cut ..... Just 2 days ago Ned and her had met a group of strange tribal members ...They had stumbled upon the village while hunting in the evening for food. The had seemed friendly enough and were exemly interested in Ned ....They were talking among them selfs the moment he appeared and some started bowing ..... and chanting ...or what seemed like chanting ..... Suddenly a important looking member came up to us .... sprinkled some sorta dust over Ned and said very suddenly in english 

  


" It must begin ! The ritual must be started ! " 

Then out of the depths of his robe he whipped out dart blower and a dart and with lighting fast speed shot a dart right at Ned's neck and as fast as they had appeared they somehow vanished ...

  


Then out of no were the the mystery attackers voice came though from what seem very far away , but some how so clear ...

  


" It has begun .... "

  


Veronica looked down fondly at him , They had only gone that way because Ned had heard voices . 

  


"Ned " she whispered softly ... "Being curoius always finds away the get you , doesn't it ?"

  


  


Then she ran to find Challenger to tell him what she remembered of the most likely poisoned dart.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


  


  



	2. The Memorises and past of a very dear f...

Chapter 2 

  


Of the Many Wonders and Whys

  


  


Okay everyone !

  


I forgot the mention the following in my first chapter.... So I'll write it now

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  


This Story is dedicated to all my friends at the Lost World board !

Who welcomed me when i first signed ! 

I would mention all you guys names but that would take forever !

  


Thanks again to everyone on the Message board for the ton of fun and friends that i have had there !

  


And to all Lost World Fan every were ! 

  


  


  


  


Chapter 2

  


MEMORY'S AND PAST OF A VERY DEAR FRIEND

  


  


It had now been 2 days since Ned took ill .... And he was rapidly going downhill ....

All of Challengers medics had failed , even the Zanga fruit had failed to have any effect on Malone .... 

Veronica was rarely seen out of Ned's room ... She only left to either get something for Malone or to go to the washroom.

  


The Tree house had become very quiet .... Even for the last few days the birds and Beast had been silent as though they could sense that something was horribly wrong ....

  


Challenger rarely left his Laboratory , He worked through all nights and only left to check on Ned condition . His friends had to pull him away from his medicine for him to get some sleep.

  


Marguerite didn't even have a joke or comment to say to the situation and never even complained or even let Veronica know that she had taken up her duties and chores . She went to see Malone regularly and by request from Challenger (Who almost needed it himself) To give her the Lavender Tea so Veronica could actually sleep. Veronica didn't even notice what she was drinking anyway.

  


And Roxton , Well he sat with Marguerite a lot of the time and comforted her . He also sat with Veronica while she was with Malone , He tried to comfort her to but she either seemed to not hear him or sometimes gave a short tried reply. But mostly he sat down in the Lab with Challenger trying to find something that would cure Malone.

  


One the Third day Challenger came finally down from his Lab . Marguerite and Roxton were sitting eating breakfast .... He called to Veronica to come out to the kitchen . Which she surprisingly did.

  


He cleared his throat and began .

  


"Well , I have totally run out of options , If there's a cure I simply can't find it . Th - "

  


"We can't just sit around and watch him die !!! "

  


Yelled Veronica , surprising them all , for she had not spoken very much for the last few days.

"There has to be something to can do ! "

  


Agreed Marguerite... Suddenly back with her old fire.

  


"If you'll just let Challenger finish .... "

  


Countered Roxton .... He knew Challengers plan and what he intended to do.

  


The others fell silent so Challengers could finish .

  


"I can not find a cure , I don't even know what that poison dart was .... It seemed to be a slow poison. That slowly poisons it's victims , And - ".

  


" Challenger ! The Point please ! "

Asked Veronica impatiently ...

  


"Well , are only hope is to see if the Zanga have any remedies"

  


Finished Challenger .

  


"But were are not very welcomed there and th- "

  


Started Marguerite ...

  


"We don't have to be Marguerite , since the time when Ned got caught in that dream rite the Zanga medicine man has treated us all like some sort of god because Malone and I came out of the dream way beyond the time limit .Even so The Zanga Medicine man is a friend of Aisi's ....also it would be as though he would commute sin to the Zanga Gods if he refused treatment to the friends of the Zanga ."

  


Stated Veronica ...

  


Everyone sorta stared at her , this part of the plan Challenger hadn't even worked out himself.

  


"Right , We'll leave at first light for the Zanga village ... "

  


Said an taken aback Challenger .

  


"If he lives that long"

  


Muttered Marguerite under her breath ...

  


Even she who knew very little about medicines could tell that Malone's condition was traveling to the critical level .... She knew that in maybe a few days Malone would leave them forever. She couldn't really believe that Malone was actually dyeing . He had been in some really close times with death, but she sort of though of him as Immortal .... I mean she had seen him so many times so close to death . It was hard to believe that he could hardly die. "Quiet" she told her self silently... He won't die . He had actually been dead before ... But brought back to life again , He won't die.

  


Veronica silently went back into Ned's deathly quiet room ... It just didn't seem right for it to be so quiet in here . There was always the sound of his pen scratching along to paper as he wrote in his journal's .... "Stop" she told her self . Ned will be all right .... The Zanga will find a cure for him .

  


Suddenly she heard a low groan of pain , It was Ned , Since being asleep with pain for the last 4 days he had finally awakened.

  


"Ned ... Ned ... It okay , how are you feeling ."

  


Veronica soothed .... She was very worried , even if he had woken up . That didn't mean he was better. Sometimes in the jungle it meant that you only had moments left and just burst of strength before death. She had seen it before . Once when her parents party has first arrived in the plateau ... right after they finished making the tree house the youngest of there Bearers took ill from some jungle illness and lays as though dead for many days then just when they had just about given up all hope , He woken from his seemingly endless slumber ... Surprising them all . But the next day when she just a little girl of 5 years ran into his bedroom to wake him for the morning meal , she had found him still in bed from last night ... But dead. He had died during the night. He had been her favorite of all the Bearers and he had always found time to play with her and talk to her like she was a adult . He had been only 16 when he died .

  


" Ver ...ron ... ica ? " Ned answered very slowly and seemed to be having trouble recognizing her .

  


"Yes , I am here Ned .... Would you like a drink ? " 

  


She asked soothingly ... Then to the others ...

  


"Challenger ! Roxton ! He's awake ! Come quick ! "

  


There was a great rush of feet as the others ran into the room.

  


" How is he. " Asked Challenger

  


" I don't know .... He seems ... well i don't know "

  


Veronica answered ...

  


"Challenger ... Can i have a word ? "

  


Veronica asked as she steered him out of the room like some camel.

  


When outside she the room she told Challenger about the young Bearer and how he had seemed ok but them had died.

  


Back in Malone's room .. Roxton and Marguerite were attempting to get Malone to drink some water.

  


"Come on Malone .. You have to drink some water just a bit "

  


Marguerite told him while she tried to force Ned to open his mouth .

  


" Marguerite ! He's sick ... You can't just pry open his mouth and pour water down his throat ! "

  


Roxton told her angrily .

  


"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea ? It's not like you play nurse maid to anyone recently ! "

  


Marguerite responded hotly ...

  


"Oh , Well Miss. Nightingale ... What made you such an expert ? "

  


Roxton responded just as rashly

  


" As a matter of fact I - "

  


But Marguerite and Roxton both stopped when the heard a low moaning coming from Malone ... Then he started to struggle he seemed to be trying to get up and get away from something , 

  


" Easy Ned ! Hey , it's ok ... It's ok ."

  


Said Roxton as he tried to constrain Malone.

  


Challenger and Veronica returned to the room ... and saw the struggling and moaning Malone .

  


"Challenger , your experience could be a big help right about now !!! "

  


Marguerite said as she to tried to help Roxton in trying to get Malone back on the bed .

  


" We had better make him some Lavender tea , that will put him back to sleep and will - "

  


But he suddenly stopped .. They all did Marguerite and Roxton stopped struggling with Malone who had suddenly stopped struggling and had fallen back in bed ... Veronica stopped and turned to Malone in wonderment.

They all felt a strange sensation .... They felt no fear, just contentment and happiness ... And it seemed to be coming from Ned .

Suddenly the air shimmered around them and a blurred image appeared , but not to blurred that they could see what it was... It was coming from right over Ned ... From Ned....

They saw a Baby being held in his mothers caring arms ... The baby had bright ocean blue eyes and light brown curly hair .........

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
